


Blue

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Depressed Sans, Poor Sans, Short, dark-ish sans, pissed sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue isn’t the scariest color around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194863) by [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24). 



> Oh dear lord, okay. Inspired by this gem here 
> 
> 'Blue isn’t the scariest color around.”
> 
> ‘tell that to our buddy frank. he flinched at anything blue for a solid week and a half.’
> 
> Man, i giggled at that, and that my friends is from a GREAT fic which is in process atm which i will link. seriously. such a good verse, everything i could want in a fic tbh. moving on. this little short happened but i thought killing was a bit much so have some sans messing with people- you know he would.

“well…Blue just ain’t a really scary colour is it? i mean…not really, on like the scale of scary colours blue ain't in the top 3 is it?”

Sans stopped suddenly as he overheard the two humans. The two builders just sat sat side by side on their scaffolding, sharing tidbits of their breakfast with each other. Undyne who had been ahead carried on without notice, Alphys by her side as she rambled on about some new anime or something of the like. Papyrus, of course, noticed.

“BROTHER?” he asked, a soft and curious frown on his face. Sans glared up at the two oblivious builders.

“It’s nothin pap” sans assured whilst he held back the urge to let his eye flame blue, to scare the humans just a little bit.

“COME ALONG THEN BROTHER, UNDYNE IS BUYING TODAY” Papyrus reminded with a wide grin as sans looked to him. Friday Morning was now ‘monster squad go and buy drinks’ morning, much to sans’ chagrin. Sans wasn’t terribly sociable so the routine was taking some time to get attached to, but he was trying, God was he trying-for Papyrus. Adjusting to living with humans was difficult of course, not everyone was as friendly and easily accepted as Papyrus was. Sans took the offered skeletal hand and spared a quick glance back to the humans. Maybe he could have some fun on the surface yet. _‘blue wasn’t scary’_. Sans couldn’t help but take it personally.

Saturday morning found the same two builders climbing the scaffolding and being obnoxiously loud, as builders were prone to being. Sans’s hands were stuffed in his pockets, as they were prone to being- everyone had a vice. Sans smirked as his eye lit up, oh they were gonna have such a bad time. The entire structure was suddenly engulfed in a blue glow, blue pulled the ladders back and held them away, teasing and playfully keeping them from the now panicked builders stuck on the highest level of their construction. Sans exhaled, he was right, this was fun. Next he pulled away planks that weren’t being used. the wooden boards hovering by the blue glow’s control. The builders at this point were shrieking, of course most were asleep or uncaring so sans reckoned he had some time. He summoned a tiny (to sans, not to the humans) Gaster Blaster which he had fly around the pillars so quickly all that could be seen was blue. Sans chuckled and grinned, he knew if the others found out they wouldn’t be so impressed, papyrus especially, but he couldn’t help it. that usual all familiar ache was gone, and sans wanted to savour the moment. After a brief moment sans put everything back in it’s place, the gaster blaster dispersing into a puff of blue smoke. sighing sans made his way down a nearby alleyway, only to ‘ _zip_ ’ away in the blink of an eye as he rounded the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
